Convergence
Convergence is the combining of multiple magic-users' powers to perform a spell. Convergence is a magical skill the Winx learned in Season 2. Times when used Season 1 The Winx combined their powers several times during Season 1. For example, when they were in Cloud Tower, and again when the defeated the Ice Beast on Domino by using Tecna's Static Sphere, Flora's flowers, Stella's sun magic which made the flowers blossom and finally Musa's sound power. Also with Tecna's Static Sphere and Stella's sun magic, they melted the ice around Domino's royal castle. And when the Winx had to save the first dance. Season 2 In Season 2, they used their convergence to defeat the monster in the simulator. They used Aisha's Morphix as the body, Flora strengthened it with a flower-like skeleton, Musa gave it the power of sound, Tecna gave her a brain to think, Stella its ability to see, and Bloom gave it life and free will. They successfully defeated the beast and escaped. Season 3 During the course of Season 3, the Winx were shown using Convergence with Enchantix twice: once in the museum, against Valtor, and secondly outside the door to the Crystal Labyrinth against the Trix after they blocked Bloom's powers. There is also one where Aisha and Flora used an Andros Linphea Convergence to bring the forest back to life. And Musa, Tecna and Flora's Time Freeze. Season 4 In season 4 the Winx barely used Convergence,but used it in some episodes, like in Nebula. When Roxy was being controlled by Nebula, the Winx used their special Believix shields to knock out all the vengeance out of her. They used in The Gifts of Destiny their Sophix convergence all together on the Amazon fairies. The Winx used their convergence magic, when they were trapped so they used a combined energy blast to create a hole through the wall. The Winx (Stella, Musa and Flora in Morgana's Secret) used a "Believix Convergence" to against the Fairy's of Vengeance. In the final episode Ice and Fire, the Winx, Roxy and Nebula used a shield and attack called "Believix Magic Convergence" to defeat the wizards. The Wizards after being atruck by the Believix Convengence spell became frozen solid in the Omega Dimension. Season 5 In Season 5, they used Believix convergence to defeat the Trix. They also used convergence to make a harmful factory eco-friendly on Earth. They used Harmonix convergence to activate the Source of Sirenix and gain Sirenix. Also, the Winx used Sirenix convergence in order to stop the Tornado that was created in the big pile of garbage. List of Convergences Charmix *Charmix Convergence *Charmix Convergence (In the original Season 2). Enchantix *Time Freeze (Musa, Tecna, Flora) *Rainbow Connection (Stella, Aisha, Musa) *Solar Wind Chime (Aisha and Stella) *Solar Sleep Song (Musa and Stella) *Andros-Linphea Convergence/Water-Nature Convergence (Flora and Aisha) *Sound Flame (Musa and Bloom) Believix *Believix Defense Shields Convergence - Used by the Winx Shields to get Nebula out of Roxy's body. *Believix Magic Convergence - Used only in the Last Episode of Season 4. *Magic Convergence. Sophix *Winx Sophix Convergence. Lovix *Winx Lovix Convergence. Harmonix *Winx Harmonix Convergence. Sirenix *Winx Sirenix Convergence *Trix Dark Sirenix Convergence Trivia *Witches and Selkies can also use convergence, as demonstrated by Icy and Stormy with an Ice Storm Attack in Alfea under Siege and demonstrated by the Selkies in Sirenix against Tritannus and in The Emperor's Throne to give extra power to their bonded fairy. However, it's unknown if Pixies can also use convergence or not. Images Category:Spells Category:Winx Spells Category:Charmix Spells Category:Enchantix Spells Category:Believix spells Category:Witches Category:Fairies Category:Convergence spells Category:Harmonix spells Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Sirenix spells